


A New Found Kink in The Kitchen

by TatsusFineAss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Apron, Breading kink, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Top Kuro, button kenma, daddy kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss
Summary: After spending way too long in the bathtub, Kenma quickly rushes and throws on a pink apron to finish cooking for his boyfriend Kuro to come home. But of course, Kuro is going to see that as something far less innocent.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	A New Found Kink in The Kitchen

Submerging himself in the steaming hot bath water, Kenma let out a sigh of relief. He had spent the entire day running errands, cleaning up the apartment, washing all the bed sheets and clothes, getting the groceries in, and ordering more furniture. Since his boyfriend was out at work all day, it was his job to take care of the household arrangements in between his university studies. 

But everything on his to-do list was done. All the cleaning, all the shopping, and now it was his chance to sit back in the bathtub and play games on his switch. He had given himself plenty of time to relax before he had to get out and make dinner for Kuro getting home. He already had everything set up, he knew what he was going to make, and everything was chopped and measured out. He just needed to make it. But that didn’t have to happen for another two hours. 

Since the two had moved in together just half a year ago, they had been so busy decorating their apartment, Kuro was busy with his new job and Kenma had been busy trying to finish his last year of university. They hadn’t really had a lot of time together as a couple. But luckily, as it was coming up to their two year anniversary together, Kuro had taken a few days off work so the two of them could spend the long weekend together. They had plans to go on a trip the following morning, but the evening was going to be spent cuddling up on the sofa and watching movies. Kenma had decided to surprise Kuro with some home cooking.

Sitting back in the bath, he tried to rest his mind from going over everything he had to do to make the night perfect. After he had washed himself up, he dried his hands and propped his elbows on his knees, focusing on his game. He checked his phone timer, and he still had an hour and a half before he had to get out and cook. 

The next thing he remembered was his switch notifying him that it was low on charge. He saved his game and exited out, seeing the time on the right hand side of his screen.

5:55pm.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed loudly, checking his phone. 

The alarm had gone off, but because he had his headphones in connecting to his game he hadn’t heard it. 

He now only had twenty minutes before Kuro was home. He had hoped that by the time he was back, the food would be ready on the table. But the chances of that happening now was a big fat 0.

Jumping out of the bathtub, he looked around the room quickly, trying to figure out what to do. He ran into the kitchen naked, water dripping everywhere, filling up tiny puddles on the tiles, as he tried to figure out how he could cook dinner and dry and dress himself in time for Kuro coming home. 

The pink apron that was hanging up on the backdoor caught his eye. 

“I’ll put this on for now, luckily I didn’t wash my hair so I don’t need to dry it. I’ll start on dinner and while it’s cooking I’ll get dressed just in time for him getting in,” he said out loud to himself as he tied up the apron around his neck and back. 

While water continued to slowly drip from his wet body onto the kitchen floor, he began to heat up the oil in the pan and mix the various ingredients together. He could tell he was pretty nervous for Kuro getting in. The two of them had hardly seen each other in the last few weeks, and he wanted everything to be perfect. He knew Kuro wouldn’t be mad at all, if anything he’d probably just end up helping to cook. But Kenma wanted everything to be just right. He knew how stressed out his boyfriend had been from his new job and taking on far too many responsibilities, so he wanted the night to be relaxing, for everything to be done and ready for Kuro just to come home and just lay down and rest. 

The rice was steaming up in the rice cooker, and the vegetables were ready. All that he needed to do now was fry the meat. Just as he was about to heat up the pan, he heard Kuro’s car pull into the drive through. A shiver ran up his spine.

“Fuck, it’s not ready yet, and I’m not even dressed,” he cursed under his breath. 

The key went into the lock, and soon the door opened, Kuro stepping in, taking off his shoes and jacket. 

“Kenma, I’m home, what are you cooking? It smells nice,” he said as he dumped his briefcase at the side of the door, stretching his arms up as high as he could reach.

“Uh...Nothing special, really…” Kenma said nervously, wiping his hands on the front of the apron. “Could you...do me a favour and just go upstairs for like...ten minutes?” Kenma already had his clothes laid out on the sofa, he just needed Kuro to wait until dinner was ready and for him to get dressed.

“Huh? Why?” Kuro said, lazily walking through to the kitchen as he scratched the back of his head. His brain was like mush after a stressful day at work, and he didn’t really want to wait around for dinner. He just wanted to eat and eventually cuddle up with his boyfriend. 

He was half way through yawning when he reached the kitchen, his eyes widening at the site in front of him. From his perspective, what he saw was an open invitation of Kenma’s sexual side - his boyfriend was standing at the cooker, his glorious back and plump butt on full display, wearing nothing but a slutty pink apron, his hair tied up at the back. When Kenma turned around, the look on his face seemed (to Kuro at least) to be full of lust and longing. 

‘Come and eat me up before we eat dinner,’ was the kind of message Kuro was getting.

In reality however, the look on Kenma’s face was of indifferent annoyance. He was pissed off that he couldn’t finish dinner in time for Kuro coming home, and he was embarrassed that he was in such a ridiculous get up of just an apron. He was just finished placing the rice into the bowls.

“I um...stayed in the bath too long and didn’t have time to get dressed. Dinner will be ready soon, so could you pass me over the clothes that are on the sofa?” Kenma asked, turning back around to place the meat in the pan, a harsh sizzling sound of the meat beginning to fry echoing throughout the kitchen.

Smirking from ear to ear, Kuro unbuttoned his waistcoat and loosened the work tie around his neck. 

‘This is a surprise. Kenma’s trying to do some kind of role play it seems. He’s trying to be a housewife, who is seducing me, the husband, into taking her from behind in the kitchen while she’s cooking dinner. The tied up hair...the pink apron...his bare ass...yes, that’s right. He wants to be a slutty housewife! That seems to be the jist of it, but I’m surprised he didn’t tell me he was planning this earlier. But I can’t disappoint! I’ll play along with him.’

“Oh? Why would I want to put clothes on my wife when she’s standing here looking so irresistible?” he said, standing behind Kenma, both his hands reaching down and cupping the plump cheeks below.

A shiver ran down Kenma’s spine, his face going chalk white.

“W-wife!? What are you talking about? I need to put my clothes on before we eat dinner!”

Nodding, Kuro closed his eyes and smiled.

‘Ah, so he wants to be feisty. He wants to act like an innocent and cute woman, but deep inside she’s a horny little rascal.’ 

Spreading Kenma’s cheeks open with his thumb, Kuro pressed his chest against his boyfriends back, grinding his crotch in between the opening he had created. 

“Oh? Are you making dinner for your husband?” he asked, bending down and wiping the flicks of blonde and brown hair from the side of Kenma’s ear, slipping his tongue up the sensitive area below his lobe. “You’re such a good wife. But I want to eat you up first.”

Kenma’s eyes widened. He had no idea what Kuro was talking about, but he was becoming impatient with his behaviour. He wanted to turn around and smack him over the head with the cooking chopsticks in his hands, but the meat in the pan was sizzling something terrible. Nervously turning the meat over, he cleared his throat.

“Wh-what are you talking about? Husband? Wife!? I’ve no idea what you’re saying but I need to finish up cooking, so can you just pass me my clot-” 

“Oh, what’s this?” Kuro said, his hands roaming from the side of Kenma’s hips to his chest. “It seems you’re nipples have gotten stiff underneath your apron." His fingers began to gently rub circles around and pinch the small pink nipples which were pressing up into the fabric. 

“K-Kuro! That’s just because it’s cold only wearing an apron!” Kenma was now becoming incredibly embarrassed. He had no idea what sort of role play Kuro had in mind, but he was not expecting this as soon as he walked through the door. He had to focus on the food, to ensure nothing burnt, but it was obvious by the thick bulge that Kuro was rubbing against his bare cheeks that his boyfriend was excited, and he wasn’t going to let him go until he got what he wanted. 

A soft pink blush formed over Kenma’s nose and cheeks, and he tried his best to focus on gently flipping over the meat in the pan. It was hard, however, when Kuro was pinching and pulling at his nipples from above the apron, and grinding his erection into his ass. 

“Are you cold? Maybe I should warm you up a little,” Kuro smirked into his boyfriends ear, bending down a hand to lightly stroke the small hard on that was forming a tent under the pink frills of the apron. As annoyed as Kenma was, his body was being more honest than he was willing to be. His thighs were beginning to tremble, his knees rubbing together, and his own excitement was rising up in his crotch. 

“You’re really wet here,” Kuro grinned, leaning over the other to get a good look at the small drops of liquid leaking through. Above the fabric, he wrapped his fingers around the growing shaft below, lightly rubbing.

Kenma’s legs got weaker with every little touch Kuro placed onto him, his toes fidgeting around and curling up on the cold hard tiles of the kitchen floor. He couldn’t say no to Kuro - in any situation, he didn’t have it in him to refuse. He didn’t know what he could say to convince Kuro that this was not a planned situation where he was trying to seduce the other; it was a simple coincidence. But now, Kenma had a hard on, but he had to focus on cooking too, so naturally he became rather flustered.

“K-Kuro! Can we do this after dinner? I’ve got to make sure the meat doesn’t bu-” he was cut off by the sound of his boyfriend kneeling down on his knees, his fingers gently prying open the soft, plump cheeks in front of him.

“You can focus on cooking, you don’t need to pay attention to me,” Kuro smiled, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, wet and ready to eat up the small pink hole in sight. His lips wrapped around the sensitive flesh, sucking in slightly before he wriggled his tongue along the rim, pushing gently to get inside while his fingers kept the chubbiness of Kenma’s ass from closing in on him.

At the sudden sensation of being eaten out, Kenma felt a shiver run down his spine, making the hair that was messily bundled up in a bun on the top of his head stand up. There was no time to react, as Kuro was already deep inside of him with his tongue, his lips kissing the tender area around his entrance. It was very apparent that Kuro was enjoying himself, as deep groans and grunts were coming from his throat. 

Trying to relax his shoulders, Kenma kept an eye on the food cooking as he attempted to remain intact. He and Kuro had never done anything like this outside of the bedroom, nor had they done any kind of role play. The blissful feeling of his boyfriends hot tongue wriggling inside of him while his weak and shaking legs struggled to keep himself upright was sending shivers throughout his entire body, the hair on his arms and legs standing up. He could feel his cock standing tightly up, trying to squeeze through the apron, twitching with each grunt that Kuro was producing. 

Closing his eyes, he focussed on each touch from below. He heard Kuro’s belt buckle clink, the leather strap loosening, the zip of his work trousers coming down. Kenma could then hear the tightness of Kuro’s boxers being pulled down, as his boyfriend began to stroke himself while his tongue was slurping away at the tiny entrance he was about to enter once Kenma had given permission. Just imagining Kuro touching himself was making Kenm’a knees rub together in anticipation, a strong pink blush forming on his nose and cheeks. 

Opening his mouth, a deep gasp came out, before the sound of the meat in the pan crackling.

He opened his eyes slightly, peering to the side. The food was ready.

“K-Kuro…” his voice crackled as he gasped out the words. “We...need to stop...dinner is…” he said, his fingers fidgeting with the dish cloth on the counter. He didn’t want to stop. Or rather, he couldn’t. By now, his crotch was throbbing, and his hips were pressing into Kuro’s face. The sound of his boyfriends tongue stretching out inside, licking around the soft pinkness while he groaned in his own pleasure. 

Taking note of the fact that Kenma could barely stand, Kuro knew it was now or never to slip inside. He popped his tongue out of the now juicy, dripping hole in, and stood up, pressing his erection against the chubby softness of Kenma’s ass cheeks.

Sweat dripped down Kuro’s face as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his work shirt. His eyes went between looking at the quivering entrance below him, to around the kitchen, looking for something that would act as lube.

“Kenma, pass me any kind of oil.” 

In a haze, Kenma instinctively placed his elbows on the counter, pushing his hips backwards to raise his backside into the air.

“Oil…? Why…?”

“So I can go inside you easier. Or do you think you can take my fat cock without any lube?” Kuro said as he grinned, his cocky side beginning to show. 

While Kenma stretched his arm out to grab the cooking oil from on top of one of the shelves in the kitchen, Kuro used one hand to pry open the cheeks that were in his way, and the other hand to dominantly smack his erection against the place he was so ready to get inside. 

A few things knocked over as Kenma grabbed the bottle of olive oil from on top of the counter, a shaky arm reaching behind him to pass it to Kuro, who quickly snatched it from his hands. A moment later, the oil was being dribbled over the thick curved erection that was about to be rearranging his insides.

As Kuro smothered two fingers in oil and slid them inside of his boyfriend, he had an idea. He could feel Kenma’s insides tighten and contract, and he knew from experience that there was not much prepping needed.

After spreading his two fingers a few times to ensure his boyfriend wasn’t too tight, he placed one hand on the plump cheek of Kenma’s ass, while the other grabbed his cock strongly by the base, lining himself up. 

“Darling, why don’t dish up dinner while I feed your ass? You know how good my cock feels, I can make you cum in no time, this won’t take long.”

Burying his face in his arms, Kenma let out a deep sigh. This was not meant to happen. He was not trying to start anything sexual under after dinner, and he had never had sex in the kitchen before. But things were happening so fast, and he didn’t have the strength to say no to his partner. 

While his blushing pink face was still hidden from sight, he could feel the glorious pleasure of Kuro’s thickness press against his hole, sinking himself in and pressing against all of the wet muscles inside of him. He took a deep breath in, waiting until Kuro had reached right to the back, before he let out a deep but passionate grunt. 

“F-fu-u-ck…” 

Glancing over the hot mess below him, Kuro couldn’t help but smirk to himself. Sliding his hips backwards and almost pulling out, he grabbed a hold of Kenma’s hips and pushed them back onto him, where he then began to grind and pound inside. 

By this point, Kenma was struggling to stand. His legs were weak, and all his strength was being used in his arms to keep himself somewhat situated enough to receive the blissful feeling of getting so completely filled up. With each push Kuro made all the way in, another gasp was pulled out of his lips, as his mouth remained open, saliva gently dribbling down onto the kitchen counter. 

“Oi, Kenma, didn’t you hear what I said? You need to be a good girl and finish dinner,” Kuro’s voice was now becoming more of a grunt. The oil that was allowing him to slip so freely into Kenma’s hungry and more than willing hole made the sensation so much better, the tight but mushy insides were just too good. He had to focus on not cumming immediately.

With all the strength he could muster up, Kenma prompted himself up, one hand keeping himself upright, while the other slowly moved over to turn the cooker off. Each movement was so hard to do however, as all he wanted was to focus on the gorgeous feeling of Kuro’s erection slamming into him. 

“There’s a good girl, now, why don’t you plate things up before I make you cum? Or do you want to cum right now?” Kuro said, his hand reaching over and holding the heavy weight of Kenma’s excitement in his hand. 

“I - I’m not...a girl...what are you...talking about…” Kenma was able to gasp out as his shaky hands grabbed the cooking chopsticks by the side of the pan, slowly beginning to put the meat on top of the freshly made bowls of rice that were laid to the side of the counter. 

Seeing his boyfriend struggle to do such basic tasks as he took every inch of him up inside, Kuro could hardly contain his excitement. Just seeing how his cock made the other melt in front of him was enough for him to become on the edge of his climax. 

Feeling Kenma’s own erection twitch and become wet with clear, glistening precum, Kuro could tell the other was close.

Once Kenma had finished clumsily dishing up the food, Kuro placed his chest against the others back, one hand grabbing holding onto his stomach, while the other began to pump at the quivering dick between his fingers. 

“You’re such a good little girl, aren’t you? Why don’t you squirt for daddy?” he said, placing wet kisses on Kenma’s neck. 

Closing his eyes in embarrassment, Kenma threw his head back. 

“D-daddy!? Kuro...what - the f-uck are you...talking about?” 

In all honesty, Kenma really had no idea what had gotten into his boyfriend. He had no idea if these were hidden kinks that the other was exploring, but in that moment, it really didn’t matter. He was about to cum. 

“You’re pussy feels so good, you know that? You’re sucking me in so bad...are you ready for my load?” 

Toes curling against the cold kitchen tiles, Kenma bit down on his lip as he tried to control his breathing. With Kuro pressing against his stomach, the sensation of being rammed so roughly was too much. 

“I- I’m gonna…” he gasped. 

“That’s right, you’re such a good girl. Cum in daddy’s hands okay? And I’ll cum all the way up inside your tight little pussy.”

At this point, Kuro had no idea what he was saying either. All these words were coming out and he had no clue what was going on. All he knew was that each time he spoke, Kenma’s ass would clench down. 

“N-No! I just...bathed...not inside…” 

“You don’t want my cum inside you? But you know…” Kuro gently turned Kenma’s head to the side, enough for his mouth to brush up against his ear. 

“If I cum inside...we could have a baby.”

He truly had no concept of what he was saying, and no control over what words were coming out of his mouth in that low, husky whisper.

“Imagine, all my cum filling up this cute little tummy…” he said, tenderly stroking the soft stomach over the apron. “And your cute little nipples dripping with milk...would you let me drink it up?” 

Before he could say anything more perverse, he felt the all too familiar feeling of Kenma’s tiny pink hole clamping down, as he pushed against the air, thick, milky cum seeping out of the aprons fabric. The beautiful sound of his partner’s cry as his whole body was paralised with pleasure, was the last straw. With one final push, Kuro released his load inside, biting down on his boyfriend's neck as he struggled to contain his excitement. 

_________________________________________________________________________

After the high of the sex had worn off, Kuro of course got a very strong scolding. Seeing Kenma in a cum stained pink apron, holding a kitchen knife was surprisingly terrifying. 

“I’m sorry! I thought you were trying to seduce me when I came home from work!” Kuro said, on his hands and knees, bowing in apology.

“And what was all that other stuff, huh!? Getting me pregnant!? Calling you daddy!?” Kenma slapped the back of the knife on his hands, his scowl getting stronger. 

Groaning in embarrassment, Kuro buried his face into his hands on the floor.

“Ah! I don’t know what came over me! I was just really…”

“Stupid.” Kenma interrupted. 

“Horny...and stupid.” Kuro sighed. 

It took another twenty minutes of apologising before Kuro was allowed to eat dinner. To apologise, he agreed to go out and buy Kenma his favourite pudding on the drive to their trip the next day, and of course, to try his new found kink out one more time, but not, in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so this is my first haikyuu!! fic. I hope it's alright. I was in the middle of writing a one piece fic but then I got writers block so wrote this in a couple of hours. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of it <3


End file.
